


I'm Sorry

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, I'm just really sad right now, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Conflict, Introspection, POV Second Person, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Tears, i'll get better, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: A letter to myself. Keep your head up, Author-chan <3





	I'm Sorry

Hey. Hey you. Yeah you. I know you're reading this, or at least, typing it. This idea has probably gotten you worked up so much you just HAD to write it, right? It's a good thing, really. Writing is a good way to express your emotions, especially for someone like you, who keeps everything inside. That's a little dangerous, don't you think? And yet here we are, 2018, and we're still alive. We've made it!

....

Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you. I know, I know, we've been conversing for a while, so it's nothing new to you, but this time...this time I really want to say something. You're always looking so sad these days, and those voices in your head been so quiet now; not arguing like they usually do, or demeaning you in anyway. I guess it's because you've made peace with your demons, huh? Can't call them demons anymore, I guess. They're starting to sound nice to you. I'm getting off subject...

I just....I just want to say.....

I'm sorry.

No, it isn't pity, I know you hate being pitied, but I want you to understand.....

I am so sorry.

I'm sorry someone has hurt you.

I'm sorry someone has broken your heart.

I'm sorry someone has betrayed your trust.

I'm sorry someone has made you cry.

I'm sorry someone told you were stupid, and you believed it.

I'm sorry someone has made you afraid of people, of the world.

I'm sorry you've been struggling on the inside, and no one has notice.

I'm sorry someone had made you believe your opinions don't matter, so you keep your mouth shut.

I'm sorry your parents use to argue, still argue, a lot and always made you feel like it was your fault and you had to choose sides.

I'm sorry you aren't able to keep a healthy relationship with people.

I'm sorry you've been trapped by your own mind.

I'm sorry you think so lowly of yourself, that when something happens, that it isn't your fault, you think it is and say to yourself - you deserved this.

I'm sorry you've learned to hate yourself.

I'm sorry you think dying is the only option you have, because life is so shitty these days, and you don't think you have any reason to live.

I'm sorry you think you can't fit in.

I'm sorry someone has made you believed you aren't normal.

I'm sorry someone has made you feel ugly.

I'm sorry for a condition you can't control, made worse when people comment on it.

I'm sorry you feel like happiness isn't meant for you.

I am so, so sorry for a lot of things....but I want you to know....

I care.

I love you.

You are beautiful.

You are so kind.

You are smart.

You have such a wonderful mind.

You ARE important.

You have people that cares so much about you.

You can find pleasure in the simplest things - you like to write, don't you? You want to become a professional writer, yes?

Did you know when you smile, the entire world brightens up?

Any guy would be lucky to have you.

You are just so wonderful, so great, so lovable, and I wish in the deepest part of my heart, you can see that.

I want you to get better.

I want you to live.

I want you to understand you can make a difference, just by being you - and teaching the world how to be kind, how to give love and be loved in return.

Please listen to me.

I care so much, I love so much, and there'll be no one that can take your place.

Please believe me that believes in you.

I love you. Be good to yourself, okay?   


End file.
